Un amor a la Distancia
by YUUKI UCHIJA
Summary: "Sin importa la distancia que nos separe, Nunca olvides amor mío Que mi corazón siempre estará contigo" Trata de la historia de amor de Len y Rin, que por medio del destino el padre de Rin se tiene que ir de viaje llevándose con el a Rin. Pero acaso el amor entre Rin y Len podrá sobrevivir a la distancia? Entren y lo sabrán. Espero les guste-By Yuuki-chan


Historia inspirada por un querido amigo. Espero solo que no se moleste por usar su historia en mi fanfic. Jajaj

Los personajes son de Vocaloid y de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenence, cual parecido con la realidad es mucha coincidencia XD

Disfrútenla y cual sugerencia o tomatazo mi abogado Ren los recibirá con mucho gusto jaj

* * *

_**Un amor a la distancia**_

"_**Sin importa la distancia que nos separe,**_

_**Nunca olvides amor mío**_

_**Que mi corazón siempre estará contigo"**_

_**Capítulo 1: Nuestro Adiós**_

Todo comenzó en la cuidad de Tokio-Japón. Rin es una chica de cabellos color dorado y hermosos ojos color oro. Su padre trabaja para la compañía "Sol de medianoche" la famosa disquera, pero últimamente actuaba muy raro en cada cosa la cual preocupaba mucho a Rin.

* * *

_**-Rin Pov—**_

Me pregunto qué le pasara a mi padre, anda muy raro últimamente y me preocupa mucho, solo espero que no sea nada malo lo que le está pasando. Eh intentado varias veces que mi madre me diga que le pasa pero ella no me dice nada.

**Rin:** ehhhh -mirando el reloj del cuarto- se me hace tarde

No puede ser esto me pasa por estar en las nubes.

* * *

_**-En el instituto—**_

Gracias a Dios llegue antes que el profesor….

**¿?:** Hola Rin, llegas tarde como siempre jaja

**Rin:** Len

_**-Len es un chico de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos color dorado—**_

**Len:** como siempre tarde Rin jaja, pero sabes que te extrañe

**Rin:** yo también te extrañe mi amor.

_**-Ambos aprovecharon que aún no llegaba el profesor para saludarse adecuadamente, con un tierno pero dulce beso de buenos días. Momento después entro al salón la profesora Miku, comenzado asi las clases.-**_

Luego de sobrevivir a las clases de Miku-sensei, junto con Len nos dirigimos a casa. Me despedí de él y entre a mi hogar.

_**-Cuando Rin entro a su hogar fue recibida por una hermosa mujer de cabellos color rosa y hermosos ojos verdes. Era su madre.—**_

**Rin:** estoy en casa

**Sakura:** bienvenida hija, ve a cambiarte y luego vienes al salón que tu padre nos quiere decir algo.

**Rin:** si, enseguida bajo

Me pregunto que dirá mi padre, jamás había visto a mi madre tan seria. Aunque al fin sabré la razón del extraño comportamiento de mi padre.

_**-Al llegar Rin a la sala el ambiente era muy tenso, nada agradable como siempre solía serlo. El padre de Rin un hombre de cabellos color negro noche y ojos del mismo color que respondía al nombre de Sasuke, estaba sentado en el centro de la mesa y a su lado estaba Sakura.—**_

**Rin:** buenas tardes padre.

**Sasuke:** buenas tarde Rin, toma asiento que quiero decirte algo

**Rin:** si

**Sasuke:** lo que te quiero decir Rin es…..

**Sakura:** no es justo Sasuke-kun deberías pensar más en Rin

**Sasuke:** silencio Sakura.

**Rin:** padre que sucede

**Sasuke:** Rin debido a mi trabajo nos….mudaremos, dentro de dos semanas comenzaremos a vivir en Osaka.

**Rin:** pe…ro mi escuela

**Sasuke:** ya hemos hecho los trámites para tu traslado a tu nueva escuela.

**Rin:** porque nos vamos…..no me puedo quedar

**Sasuke:** me han ofrecido un trabajo el cual no puedo rechazar, y lo siento hija pero no te puedes quedar aquí.

**Rin:** NO ES JUSTO YO ME QUIERO QUEDAR_**—comenzando a gritar-**_

**Sasuke:** Rin vas a venir con nosotros y punto

**Rin:** NO ES JUSTO

**Sakura:** hija tranquila por favor

**Rin:** NO, NO ME QUIERO IR DE AQUÍ

**Sasuke:** Rin….

_**-Pero antes que Sasuke pudiera decir algo más Rin, salió corriendo de la casa, afuera la lluvia y las lágrimas de Rin se mezclaban surgiendo lagunas de tristeza. No es justo era el único pensamiento que tenía Rin. No paro de correr hasta llegar a la casa de Len, no dudo ni dos veces para toca la puerta siendo recibida por un sorprendido Len—**_

**Len:** Rin que haces aquí, porque estas así

**Rin:** Len

Me sentía fatal no quería soltarme de los brazos de Len, no sé como pero termine en el cuarto de Len.

**Len:** que tienes mi amor…. Estas temblando, espera iré por algo de ropa.

_**-Al cabo de unos minutos Len regreso y le entrego la muda de ropa a Rin. Espero hasta que se cambiara para poder hablar con ella-**_

**-Fin Rin Pov—**

* * *

Lo que no sabía Len es que dentro de dos semanas perdería parte de su corazón.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Hola q tal mi gente jajaja

Que les pareció, algo corta lose pero este es solo el inicio de la historia.

Ya sé que me eh ausentado por mucho tiempo y que muchos me dirán donde está la historia de mi gatita. En estos días lo subiré ya que solo me falta ponerlo en papel y ya esta XD

Pues es que eh tenido full cosas en la u, mi trabajo y mi cambio de casa que me eh quedado sin tiempo para escribir. Pero eh vuelto con este trabajo inspirado en la historia de un buen amigo.

También les comunico que los demás fanfic se actualizarán dentro de poco, les pido como siempre mis fans paciencia. Que sabré como recompensarlos por su espera.

Espero les guste mi nueva producción y ya saben cualquier duda o tomatazo Ren los recibirá por ustedes.

By Yuuki-chan


End file.
